Disgaea X
Disgaea X (魔界戦記ディスガイアX Makai Senki Disgaea Ekkusu, lit. Netherworld Battle Chronicle Disgaea X) is a spin-off to the Disgaea series and the first to the Overlord Saga, being the prequel to Disgaea Z. It follows the story of the young demon Damon, middle son of the Noble Draco Family, as he tries to improve himself and prove that he is worthy of being the heir of the Netherworld. Plot Story Characters *'Damon Draco': The central protagonist of the game. Damon is the son of Dante Draco, the Overlord, and the famous idol Eileen Persephone, being their middle child. Being the one of his siblings to have the least potential for fighting, Damon wants to prove to his family that he is worthy of being the Overlord's first son and therefore an heir to the throne. Damon sets on a journey under the tutelage of Kenobi in order to learn how to fight and be worthy of being the heir of the Netherworld. *'Cole McKnight': *'Jane McKnight': *'Allan': *'Sophia Hawkwood': *'Adeline': *'Ricky': Gameplay Overlord's Castle The castle of the Overlord is the main location in which the party operates from. Like in all Disgaea games, it possesses several NPCs such as the special (The Shops, Item & Chara Worlder, Assembly Recepcionist, Dimension Guide, Hospital and many others) and the normal citizens who can be talked to. Unlike most games in the franchise, the HUB world possesses a map which can be used to navigate throughout the entire castle and even outside areas, accessible through doors or the Dimension Guide. It is also possible to travel to a part of Evil Academy, exploring its halls and classrooms. Class System Summoner Combat Equipment Weapons Armors Items Geo Structures Blocks *'Pyramids' *'Cubes' Council Assembly Item World The Item World is a sum of many random generated dungeons which allows the player to level up the item through many World Events, by defeating enemies and clearing floors. In this game, it is called the Item Sea as all the floors are different kinds of islands (Tropical, Lava, Desert, Galatic, Etc) and the base panel is located on a transport. Independent of rarity, all items have infinite amount of floors. In order to acess the Item World, only after Episode 3 Chapter 6, one must talk to the Thief who stands to the right of the Dimension Guide. She briefly explains the Item World, gives the player 4 Mr. Gency's Exits and allows entrance. Inside the Item World, it is possible to find Pirates, there being a total of 18 crews. The player must wait a maximum of three turns for them to appear. Each of those crews have a piece of a Treasure Map, once a crew has been fought and their piece stolen, they won't reappear untill all pieces are gathered and the Carnage Planet has been unlocked. Reverse Pirating allows the player to act as pirates and loot a floor by capturing innocents and many other things. ...Assembly...Bills ...Mystery Islands ...Growth...Routes...Bosses Chara World Magichange, Fusion & Mount Magichange *'Double Magichange' *'Dual Magichange' Fusion *'Giant Magichange' *'Giant Double Magichange' Mount *'Giant Mount' Map Creation & Edition Online Episodes Main The game is shown to have twelve story-centered episodes, each one is made up of a certain number of chapters. Like in all Disgaea games, one must beat a chapter in order to progess and finish the Episode, going further into the story. The final chapter of every Episode possesses a Boss Character who must be defeated. Beating the main story won't instantly send the player to the next cycle. Side The game has eight Hidden Episodes, they are obtained through the approvation of certain bills in the Council Assembly. Unlike main-story episodes, beating one hidden episode won't unlock the next, they become avaliable as the player progresses through the main story. It is possible to unlock all Episodes at once when the player reaches the Post-game and hadn't passed a bill for any of the Episodes. Post Game Upon completion of the main story, many things are unlocked, such as new bills regarding the Hidden Episodes and the Postgame content. The postgame has a total of sixteen chapters, eight of them having boss characters who must be beat in order to be unlocked. Like the Hidden Episodes, beating one stage doesn't instantly unlock the next unless they're connected. A new NPC also appears in the HUB, the Time Traveller who can be talked to so the player starts the next cycle. Endings The game is shown to have a total of eight endings, divided into main-story endings and extra-endings, the latter can be achieved through the story while the former can only be seen in the end of the game. The endings don't instantly start a new cycle. Main *'Good Ending': *'Bad Ending': *'Failure Ending': *'Odd Ending': Extra Gallery Trivia *This game is one of the only ones to not have any english-exclusive title. *Like in Disgaea 4, it is possible to switch between HD Sprites and SD Sprites. *This is the first game to feature the Majin in their HD sprites. *It is the first game to feature all kinds of Monsters' special abilities, namely: Magichange, Fusion and Mounting. Category:Disgaea X Category:Game Category:Games